Yuu's Accident, Taiki's Confession
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Taiki faints once again, to wake up to Yuu's private spot thanks to Akari's reflexes. Feeling utterly embarrassed, Yuu thinks he's in love with his senior. Taiki hides a secret from the others. Tagiru wants to get them together. Will they be together, or will they be too embarrassed to say anything? Mainly TaikixYuu, little RyomaxTagiru. If you dislike yaoi, please don't read.


**Hi guys! Matsuri Kazehana here with another TaikixYuu fic. KawaiiDaikeru, Thank you for reading my other story! I hope you enjoy this one as well! :D Before the story, a few warnings…**

**Warning: ****This is a TaikixYuu fic, with some RyomaxTagiru contained in it. If you don't like to read yaoi or dislike it in any way, please don't read. Thank you =) I also apologize for any misspellings I may have missed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Digimon Xros Wars. **_**Toei Animation owns it. I own the plot only.**

**SPECIAL THANKS: ****To KawaiiDaikeru, for giving me inspiration to keep writing these stories! Thank you so much! =D**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

**Yuu's Accident, Taiki's Confession**

Today was just another day for Xros Heart's Kudou Taiki. People from the baseball team needed a pitcher, because their pitcher sprained his wrist. He couldn't turn his back on them, so he said, of course, that he'd help them out.

In the bleachers were his juniors, Tagiru and Yuu, and his friends that were part of the original Xros Heart from the Digital World, Akari and Zenjirou. They were amazed at how the older goggle boy was so good in all types of sports.

"Just as expected of Taiki-san! That's why I wanna surpass him!" Tagiru yelled, when the blonde next to him crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"In your dreams, Tagiru. You'd never be able to surpass Taiki-san the way you are now." he said.

"What did you say?!" Tagiru grabbed Yuu by the shirt, invading his personal space just a little.

"I said you'd never surpass Taiki-san the way you are now, idiot!" the blonde reached up and pinched the younger goggle boy's nose. Hard.

"OW! IT HURTS! OW OW OW!" Tagiru yelled, releasing the blonde and trying to ease the pain in his nose.

"The pain is because you run into the basket too many times, Tagiru-kun. " Akari said, looking at the younger brunette.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he broke it and didn't know he did." Yuu said.

"I don't know about that, Yuu-kun." Akari said.

"Oh! Practice is done!" Zenjirou said, looking at the mob of people by Taiki.

"Really? Let's go!" the younger goggle boy said.

"He sure recovers quickly, doesn't he…?" the red head's sweat dropped.

"Geez, that guy…" the blonde crossed his arms and shook his head.

**In the baseball field, with Taiki and baseball team…**

"All right, practice is done for the day!" Taiki said.

"Thank you so much for helping us out, Taiki-san!" The baseball team chanted and bowed.

"No, it's fine!-" the brunette started, when he started to lose his balance

"-M-my strength…" he started to fall forwards, when suddenly a blur of yellow came in, saving the brunette from a nose injury.

"Ouch…" the blonde said, propping his elbows behind him on the field, when he looked down.

"W-w-w-w-what did you do, Akari-san!" The blonde yelled with a blush spreading all over his face.

**With Akari, Zenjirou, Tagiru and Yuu before Taiki's fall…**

The four junior high- schoolers started walking towards the baseball team and Taiki.

"Thank you so much for helping us out, Taiki-san!" The baseball team chanted and bowed.

"No, it's fine!-" the brunette started, when he started to lose his balance.

"-M-my strength…" he started to fall forwards.

"Ah! Taiki's falling!" Zenjirou yelled, grabbing his hair and running around in circles

"Oh no! I don't have the pillow with me!" Akari yelled, when she thought fast. Grabbing whoever was next to her, she grabbed him by the arm, spun a 360 degree turn, and threw hard.

"I think you threw a little to hard, Akari…" Zenjirou said, looking at her with a little sweat above his forehead that wasn't there a minute ago.

"As long as he makes it, it's fine!" the red head said, stretching her arm that was suddenly cramping up and breathing a sigh of relief. She was proud of herself, having that kind of strength to throw a boy her age.

"I don't think so, Akari-san…" Tagiru said.

"Why?" she turned to a wide eyed Tagiru, who pointed over to Taiki.

"Huh?" she followed the points, and she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Oh my god, what have I done?!" she started scratching her head hysterically

"W-w-w-w-what did you do, Akari-san!" the missing person said.

"I can't believe it….I threw Yuu as Taiki's pillow, and he landed on Yuu's crotch…..WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Akari yelled, when Zenjirou ran over to the baseball team.

"We just had a little…problem. You guys can go now." He rushed the boys out of the field, before they saw anything else.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Yuu! I didn't mean to, I just wanted to save Taiki from any hospital trips…" Akari yelled, running towards the blonde.

"Look, I think Taiki-san's waking up." the younger goggle boy said.

"Oh, shit.." Yuu said.

"…Ugh.." the older goggle boy said, as he slowly opened his eyes to an interesting sight.

"Oh god!" He bolted straight up, and looked towards the blonde, who was avoiding his gaze, while blushing like a mad man.

"S-sorry, Taiki…I forgot to bring the pillow, so I used Yuu as a pillow, and I threw him….a….little…too…far..?" the red head said, helping him up.

"N-n-no! It's okay…Yuu…are you okay?" the older goggle boy said, trying to fight back a blush.

"Y-y-yeah…I'm okay." the blonde said, getting up and brushing the dirt that was all over him.

"Man, that is just EMBARRASSING!" Tagiru yelled, when all of a sudden, Yuu punched him square in the nose.

"You better shut up, or I'll do some other things I've wanted to try out on you…." he gave a death glare towards the younger goggle boy, and showed his dark aura and intentions by pulling out a katana behind his back. The sword gleamed in the sunset, giving the baseball field a battle to the death feel.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you got it! S-s-s-s-sorry, Yuu!" Tagiru said, bowing towards him while holding his bloody nose with both hands.

"I guess I'll forgive you then…." Yuu said. He clicked the hilt of the katana, which in turn transformed into a pen.

"Wow~! I've always dreamed of things like this!" the kendo boy said.

"Y-y-you mean to tell me your favorite pen is a…a….KATANA?!" Tagiru exclaimed, eyes glittering like a little kid with a big stash of candy. The blood running from his nose also seemed to stop.

"Boys…" Akari said, feeling embarrassed at what just happened.

**Taiki and Yuu, walking home….**

Taiki had decided to walk home with Yuu, since their houses are somewhat close by. Their atmosphere though….was a little awkward.

"Y-Yuu…I'm sorry." Taiki said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I-it's okay, Taiki-san. It wasn't your fault." Yuu replied.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Both boys were wrapped up in their thoughts.

Yuu was thinking about Taiki's incident. It was embarrassing, but now even looking at the older goggle boy was hard. Not because of the thing at the baseball field…because he was acting like all of those girls in shojo mangas.

'_Why am I acting like this?! Do I really have feelings for…for…for Taiki-san? I always thought of him as a friend, and I owe him my life for what happened last year. But why can't I look at him now?'_

He placed a hand over his chest, and felt the quick beats of his heart.

Taiki on the other hand, was thinking about other things regarding himself. He kept this secret from everybody, even Akari. He didn't want to admit it himself, but he accepted it. He was gay. It was a fact.

'_I guess I really am gay…but…do I like Yuu...like that? I mean, I know Yuu still feels guilty over things last year, but… is it love? This feeling? Was Kiriha right back then?'_

He caught a quick glance of Yuu, and blushed.

Soon, they arrived at Yuu's apartment complex.

"Taiki-san…thanks for walking me home…" the blonde said.

"It's fine." the brunette said.

"Well…See you tomorrow then." Yuu waved.

"Yeah…See you tomorrow." Taiki waved back.

When the blonde walked into the building, Taiki pulled out his cell phone and called a certain someone about a certain thing.

"Hello?"

"Kiriha. We need to talk. It's regarding that."

**With Yuu in his apartment/condo place.**

As soon as Yuu walked inside his home, he ran over to his computer and went onto his chat room with his sister.

"_Hey sis, I have a problem."_

He waited for her reply. She might not be online, because she's a celebrity in Hong Kong, but it was worth a shot.

"_What is it?"_

He breathed a sight of relief. Looking at the keyboard, he started typing.

"_I think I like somebody, but I'm not sure."_

"_Is it that Tagiru kid? ;P"_

"_NO! -_-' Besides, Tagiru's already going out with somebody."_

"_Ah. I see. So who is it?"_

"…_It's Taiki-san.."_

"…_Yuu…I'm glad."_

"_Why?"_

"_I think Taiki likes you too. He just doesn't like to show it thought."_

"_Really? You think?"_

"_Yeah. I do. But how did you get to this conclusion?"_

"_Well, I was watching Taiki-san play for the baseball team with Tagiru, Akari-san, and Zenjirou-san…and Taiki over worked himself again. Akari forgot her pillow for Taiki's faint attacks, so she grabbed me and threw me towards him. I saved him the injury, but she threw a little too far…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah…He landed there…X_X"_

"…_OH! O.o Sorry little brother."_

"_It's okay. So do you really think I may have a chance?"_

"_Yes. I'll be cheering you on, okay? =)_

"_Thanks, sis! :D Anyways, how's it in Hong Kong?"_

"_It's good. Still busy as ever."_

"_Wow…Well, I'll tell you how it goes."_

"_Okay. I love you, little brother."_

"_Love you too, sis. Thanks!"_

Yuu sighed. He knows he has a chance, but how will he tell him?

**With Taiki, on the phone with Kiriha…**

"Yeah…"

"So, you want advice?"

"Yeah…How did you tell Nene how you felt?"

"I didn't do anything really…I just casually said it one day, and then things went from there. Now we're just a happy couple hiding from reporters."

"I'm envious of you, Kiriha. You are the type who could pass that off."

"Taiki…Just do what you think Yuu would like. You've confirmed things, now you need to express it."

"…All right. Thanks for the help Kiriha!"

"No problem."

Taiki hung up the phone and sighed.

'_How to express it…'_

**The next day with Tagiru and Ryoma hiding in Tagiru's room…**

"Man, I couldn't sleep at all last night!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"I just suggested it. You didn't have to go with it, Tagiru…" Ryoma said

"Well, if I didn't, would've been really irritable, so I'd have to do it either way."

"It's not like it was the first time we've done _it_." Ryoma smirked.

The goggle boy next to him blushed. "I know, but-"

He was cut off by the other boy's lips on his. On instinct, Tagiru wrapped his arms around Ryoma, when he remembered something.

"Oh! I need to help Yuu!"

"Yuu? Why?"

"I'm sure he likes Taiki-san, and I think Taiki-san likes Yuu that way as well."

"So, what do you want to do, Tagiru-chan?"

"Well…" he whispered the plan to his boyfriend, who smirked at the idea.

"So you want them to confess their feelings with an accident, since they've realized their feelings from that accident, huh? Not bad, Tagiru-chan." Ryoma smirked as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"S-stop with the -chan, please? You know I don't like that~!" Tagiru blushed.

"It suits your name though. Very cute." Ryoma started placing butterfly kisses around his boyfriend's neck.

"Ah~! Ryoma~~!"

**Yuu's apartment/condo…**

'_Yes! Today will be the day where I'll tell Taiki-san!' _The blonde beamed. He started walking to school, just thinking of how to say those three words.

**With Taiki…**

'_Today…I'll find a way to tell Yuu today. I just hope I can though…'_ the older goggle boy thought. He started walking to school, brushing off the very disturbing dream he had just awoken from. He put a hand over his heart, which was racing a mile a minute.

'_Just breathe, Taiki…Breathe…'_

**In Yuu and Tagiru's classroom…**

"Yo Yuu!" Tagiru said as he walked into the classroom.

"Ah…good morning Tagiru." Yuu said.

"I have something I want to ask you. Can you meet me at the rooftop at lunch?"

"Uh…Sure."

"Thanks!" Tagiru started turning away towards his seat, when Yuu spotted something.

"Tagiru! What are those red marks all over your neck?"

The younger goggle boy froze. _'Shit! I forgot about the hickeys!'_

"Uh…Nothing! We have bugs all over the house that like my neck for some reason…" he said with a nervous smile.

"Oh…Okay.." the blonde nodded. He swore those looked like hickeys, but he dismissed the thought.

Tagiru sat down, and scratched his head crazily.

'_Damn you Ryoma! You'll get it later!'_

**In Ryoma's classroom…**

All of a sudden Ryoma got a familiar shiver.

'_He he….he's so cute when he's embarrassed…'_

**At lunch…**

Taiki was looking at the view of the city when a certain blonde came up to the rooftop.

"T-Taiki-san! What are you doing here?" the blonde asked as he closed the door.

"Tagiru asked me to meet him up here at lunch."

"That what he asked me to do as well." the blonde started walking towards his senior, when he stepped on something slippery.

"Ah!" he lost his balance and started falling.

"Yuu! Watch out!" the older goggle boy started running towards the other boy when they both fell down.

Both pairs of eyes looked into the others, wide eyed. Taiki and Yuu were on the floor of the rooftop, their lips just ever so slightly touching.

Both scrambled to get up, when they looked at each other with a small blush.

"S-Sorry!" The duo said in unison, then there was awkward silence.

"D-do you want to try that again? The….the kiss..?" the brunette asked.

"Y-y-yeah. I'd like that…" The blonde said.

The goggle boy slowly made his way to the blonde, and placed his hands on the other's face. He slowly leaned forward and softly kissed the boy in front of him. Yuu placed his hands over the brunette's wrists and let his emotions take over.

They broke apart after a while, and smiled.

"Amano Yuu…Will you go out with me?" Taiki asked.

"Of course I would love to, Kudou Taiki-san." Yuu beamed.

"_Dear sister._

_Things went well between me and Taiki-san. Thanks for being there for me! I think Tagiru was helping us, but I'm not sure. He must've been really into something with Ryoma last night though…I think I saw a few hickeys around his neck… Anyways I'll come visit you during break. Keep making people happy, sis!_

_-Yuu_

"Ah! Where did Tagiru go?" Yuu asked.

"Hm..I don't know…" Taiki replied after looking around the rooftop.

"…Whatever…" the blonde said, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled them into a passionate kiss.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ryoma~! What are you doing?! Can't you wait until tonight?" Tagiru asked. His shirt was getting threatened to be removed by Ryoma.

"You're just so cute, I can't help it~…" The other boy said, as he dived in and placed his lips over the younger goggle boy's. The brunette tried to stop his boyfriend from kissing him, but utterly failed.

'_Why did Ryoma have to be a good kisser?!'_ Were Tagiru's last thoughts before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was sliding his hands all over his Tagiru's body. In time they forgot about the pack of banana's and Airu's copy of _Ouran High School Host Club Vol. 1_.

**Across the rooftop…**

"Ohohohohohoho~! I got them!" Airu squealed. Looking at the camera's playback, she was proud of her work. She perfectly captured the couples making out.

"How should I use them…? " the blonde girl jumped off of the building above the rooftop and proceeded indoors to eat lunch while thinking of how to use them to her advantage.

**At Akari's school…**

"I feel so guilty! If Taiki hates Yuu for the rest of his life, it'll be my fault!" Akari hysterically ran her fingers through her hair, and sobbed.

Little did she know the next time she saw the two of them was in a street alleyway…making out.

~The End~

**Waah! I get this when I think of random things and listen to Vocaloid. I'm quite proud of this though. I though it would make sense that Akari would do this though, since in the first episode of Xros Wars, she was running all over to grab the pillow and save Taiki from a hospital trip…**

_**Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me as well; Bisco Hatori owns it.**_

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please RandR, and I'll see you guys later!**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
